Bloodstained caress
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: Matt is working as a stripper when Mello's mafia takes over. Not too soon afterwards Matt becomes the favourite of the Don much to Mello's displeasure. With betrayal, animosity and cruelty circulating amongst the members of can Mello win Matt back?
1. Bleeding Red

[Authors note: Just a random idea. If you like it I'll continue it, if not then I'll delete it. Please review.]

Bleeding Red

"I'm so tired of this motherfucker jilting me. No one makes a fool out of the Ricott family." The Don voiced loudly from the backseat taking a few seconds to light a cigar and take a long hard pull before glancing at the group around him. As far as he was concerned he was surrounded by safe company but then again he had believed Louis to be family also until the man decided to pilfer such a large amount of cash. Usually he would send someone else to complete his business but not this time. This time he would make a model of Louis. No one would be snickering any longer and if they were the Don was planning on making it eternal. "Mello, we are heading in the right direction, right? I don't have time to be turning around because you don't have your shit together. I have important shit to do later."

The blond shifted slightly at the sound of his own name the leather of his trousers creaking in the silence of the car. "Of course, you've taken over three of his four clubs. There's only one place he could still be hiding for a man that deserted his wife and children. If not then have his women make you your money back dollar by dollar." He faintly heard the sound of chuckling in the backseat. He sighed; at least someone was pleased with the way the night was going to turn. He could certainly be doing without this detour but when duty called it screamed.

The Don continued his chuckling taking another long drag and blowing it out filling the car with its smoke. "I like the way you think Mello. Always ahead of the game aren't you? I'm glad I allowed you to stick around for this long. How long has it been?" He smirked considering Mello to be one of his brighter ideas throughout his history of the Family.

"Six years." He mumbled turning his light gaze back to the passing scenery of bleeding yellow's and reds into the sunset. Someone was going to be put out tonight. He was slightly worried because if it wasn't Louis it was going to be someone innocent of a crime against the family. Many people had perished on the whim of the Don and if he was ordered to tonight then he didn't have a choice but to deliver. "We're almost there."

"What's the name of this dump Mello?" The Don had finally gained composure. It was time for business and everyone riding in the car stoically understood what was to come tonight. There was no one here that hadn't shed the blood for a stranger and tonight was to be no different.

Blue eyes slowly closed, the last thing he needed was more blood covering his hands. "Lemon Lime." He shook his head slightly feeling as the car they all occupied came to a halt. Several others behind it did the same and he felt his fist clench. Right now wasn't the time to begin debating his eternal soul.

The Don nodded as his door was opened for him. "Pray Mello. Don't get sentimental on me now, it's not the time. If someone dies tonight God wanted it so. Pray for their souls. Say Amen Mello."

"Amen."

* * *

><p>"You come here often?" The slightly buzzed man began to the beautiful red head working behind the bar. He was only encouraged when the red head flashed him a light smile before going back to his previous task. "Oh so you do. Did an Angel drop you off here, beautiful?" He grinned at his own witty banter watching the other slide around and place another drink in front of the man beside him.<p>

Another smile ran over Matt's lips for several seconds before lessening into a smirk. "Of course, hun. Not only did an Angel drop me off but I decided never to leave." He watched the man fall into hysterics completely missing the sarcastic edge to his tone. He rolled his eyes filling this dumbasses glass again. Where the hell was security tonight?

"Red." The arm around his shoulder was friendly but Matt still felt himself quiver. "Boss wants you onstage next." He leaned forward whispering, "He said bring your special tool and be careful. The man winked before giving him a firm but sociable pat on the back before picking up a stray glass indicating that he would be taking up his duty behind the bar.

Without responding Matt slipped out heading towards the back of the club before pausing to give the drunken man another wink. He had apparently noticed his attempt at a quiet get-a-way and was calling him back. "Oh darlin', it's my turn up front. I expect to see you front and center." His words were flirtatious but his actual tone was deadpan belaying that he wasn't ready to work onstage tonight.

"Of course Angel, I got plenty of money for you. I'm a big deal business man where I come from."

Matt could barely disguise the annoyance in his voice. "Oh goodie." With that he turned firmly heading back though the tables and chairs. The flashing green and yellow lights were probably blinding for most patrons but Matt knew his way well. He slid past the private dance rooms and ended turning down a hallway behind the stage and heading down a lengthy corridor of stairs leaving the screech of new age music and drunken men behind for just a few minutes.

He found himself in the dressing room glancing at others in various stages of undress. Only one person bothered to look up and see who it was that had entered. Typically a patron had to be looking terribly hard to find the secret door that led back to the dressing room and even if they had usually security would grab them before they could even think about making it back here.

"Lookie what we have here, gentlemen." The bright voice of another one of the strippers chimed following Matt's movement through the room. "Tonight must be a special night if Louis has his golden boy prancing around onstage like the rest of us have to. Or has he finally got you paying for that room of yours upstairs." He sneered, "You done fucking him?"

"Red, two minutes until you're up." The call came from the door , "Rosen is finishing up." Matt nodded popping the lock on a large box that sat wedged between the usual boa's and scandalous clothing. Gingerly he reached down pulling out his instruments before the others subconsciously backed off.

"I was just asking. You don't have to go through all of that, you remember what happened the last time we got into it."

Matt smirked, "I'm so sorry that I took favourite from you Lily." He edged past the other and out of the room that instantly began chattering animatedly again.

Lily clenched his fist, "No you're not."

* * *

><p>Mello cocked his gun for what seemed like the seventh time tonight before firing off at a group of security guards that were rushing a group of his own men. He was almost annoyed with how many heavies Louis had patrolling the area around his club. With the money he had to be using to hire these lightweights he could have easily paid back old man Ricott with interest. Blood dripped down the side of his face in contrast to his vigilant eyes as their group circled around again giving back the signal that everything was finally clear. The night had just started and he had already killed five men. He shivered at the thought.<p>

"What do you want to do? If he has this many heavies outside imagine what he's got inside right now." Mello made to wipe the blood away in pure annoyance. He should be at his home asleep right now but instead he was out throwing his eternal soul to the fiery depths because of money.

The Don shook his head frowning, "I have you here to think Mello but I understand your point. You do whatever you think you need to as long as I have Louis by the end of the night." He watched Mello nod. "Oh, and try and not kill my new property while you're at it."

The blond gave another brisk nod before snapping his finger. Watching in slight satisfaction he watched the group move out on his order and he followed in silence.

Lemon Lime was a startling stunning club. From a well built two storied bar, private dance rooms and a stage large enough to fit a theater production. The strobe lights flashed a blinding yellow and green high lighting the dancer currently on stage with an exotic and mesmerizing silhouette. The movement of their body was sensual with an allure that kept the attention of those pleasured enough to watch in amazement. Drunken patrons begged loudly for independent attention of the dancer that wrapped themselves around the pole in stunning grace playing lightly off of the music that blasted but at the same time it seemed of its own.

The first shot rang out whizzing past the group Mello stood in and shattering glass behind him. Momentarily Mello's attention was taken from the body as he watched the body of a guard fall heavily from another shot. He could almost make out the sound even though it was provided by his imagination. A glance back behind him and the stage was empty and for a second Mello was almost upset.

It took seconds before full retaliation began and Mello used his heavy combat boots to kick over one of the dance tables and crouch behind it. The original fire seemed to all be originating from one point towards the stage before others joined in. Neither side seemed to be discriminating as they continued despite the patrons and strippers running for cover.

The blond groaned blowing his hair out of his face before crawling across the wooden floor taking measure not to get stepped on by anyone fleeing. A hail of bullets dances across the floor from near the stage that he instantly had to roll to avoid or die in the attempt. He found himself edging out of the roll and locking into a shooting stance to return fire. With the gun battle playing itself out behind him the order to find Louis were lost to him as he followed the movement of the person shooting at him with his own bullets.

Matt growled rolling across the floor to miss the bullets from the man targeting him. He slid in behind an overturned table taking his hiding time to K.O the stooges that were running around in plain sight. He pulled down his goggles and popped out several head shots on the group to take them out.

He turned knowing he was running low on ammo before sitting. He didn't picture dying like this. Maybe a badass shoot out would be awesome but he hadn't expected it.

The fateful cock came to the back of his head as he slowly lifted his hands. The weapons dropped unceremoniously to the ground in front of him and he waited for the kill that he knew was coming.

It didn't come; instead a swift knock came to the back of his head that knocked him out cold.

* * *

><p>Mello turned his back on his almost believing that this couldn't be real until he watched several of his men go down. "This motherfucker." He hissed rounding on the man before cocking his gun in infuriation. He bit his lip bringing a swift whack to the back of the others head. The Don would find this one entertaining and that was lucky for him. It was the only reason why Mello didn't kill him here and now.<p>

"The fuck Mello, kill'em! He shot Lakely and Bard and you're just going to let him get away from that." One of his men shouted from the other side of the room still moving to make sure there was no one left to pose a threat.

The blond glared, "Who the fuck cares? Don't kill him. Daniel, come with me." He turned stomping forward his heavy boots kicking glass across the floor in pure exasperation.

Daniel followed without hesitation, "Why not kill him Mello?"

"He may have killed one of our own but he's now the Don's property." He slipped behind the stage where he watched several people run to hide. Instead of rounding around back and heading downstairs Mello took the immediate stairs that led upwards to the top floor. It was here that the participants took their patrons. He rolled his eyes in immediate distaste heading down the hallway reading the names on the doors. 'Lily,' 'Demetri,' 'Ski,' 'Rose," and 'Red." He pausing tilting his head at the slightly askew door.

Daniel leaned past the blond, "What?"

He waved the other off pushing the door open and strolled in. The room decorated in lush and vivid emeralds and crimsons from the curtains to the carpeted floor. A fire burned brilliantly in the fireplace giving off glowing warmth that the rest of the floor didn't possess. On the bed Louis sat quietly under the canopy sipping wine.

Daniel's eager gun instantly flew up as Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh please put that thing away. I know what you're here for. I heard the shooting." He sighed miserably. "Is Red…gone?" He managed the last word barely above a whisper.

Mello growled, "Who the hell is Red? We don't have time for this shit."

Louis glared moving to stand and shoving Daniel's gun out his face. "I believe it would be painfully obvious who Red is." He leaned forward pulling a drawstring beside the mantle above the fireplace. A heavy gold lined curtain slid apart, "My beloved."

Daniel took a step back when he saw Mello pale into a paper white suddenly and breathe the name, "Matt."

"Matt?" He echoed in confusion glancing from Mello to Louis. "Who the hell is Matt?"

* * *

><p>"Just tell us where he's hiding." The Don whispered to the red head gesturing that the heavies should release him enough to be able to speak. He watched with a sense of satisfaction as the red heads pain. "Well, if you just tell us we won't have you kill you or any of your friend that work here. Think of me as a kind of liberator."<p>

Matt smirked. "Fuck off. We didn't do anything to deserve you killing and shooting our friends and patrons."

The Don shrugged slightly, "Very sorry about that." He kicked the guns that were removed from Matt. "But it's clear that you were expecting us."

The smirked remained on Matt's face as he shrugged with one arm. "Don't flatter yourself, hun. They're props."

The Don crouched, "You returned fire. They're much more than just props to you." He didn't add the accuracy that he had managed to watch and the fact that he had done duel with Mello and survived.

Matt shrugged, "Maybe I like to play dangerous." He gave another halfhearted shrug.

"Boss!" A voice called over the group. "We caught him. We have Louis."

Matt gasped below the Don. "I told you to run!" He watched in horror as the man was walked in slowly by heavies on either side as a few others moved forward to join the group.

Louis gave the man a fond smile before winking. "You can't run forever Red. Look where running got us, beautiful. We have to face our past. I'll go first."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Please. I have nowhere to go. I have no one…"

The Don rolled his eyes, "As much as we'd love to watch this Soap Opera. It's getting late and I still have shit to do. Mello…" He watched blue eyes slowly rise. "Show Louis what happens to those who laugh at our family. Show everyone here what we do."

The blond nodded slowly his eyes far away for a second as he reached up with his left hand to hold his rosary for several seconds. His hand slipped away before he bent downward into his boot pulling out a switch blade, "To our brother. We once laughed together." He gestured down. "On your knees." He smirked as Daniel and another heavy forced Louis to his knees. "But once your intention to laugh alone came we will abide by your wishes. Oh, how you laughed." He glided the blade forward into the others mouth after bypassing his teeth. He could feel as the slick edge ran through the cavern of the others mouth leaving a flapping bloody trail in its wake. "And so from here you will foreverly laugh in this life and the next."

Inhuman wails clipped the silence in the room originating from Louis as some of the heavies watched the red head's still body on the floor beside the Don. They believed that he may have tried something but instead he stayed in one place slightly shaking.

"Beautifully said Mello, I couldn't have done better. You know what to do with him at this point." The Don turned his back as the heavies drug a heavily bleeding and panting Louis out the club.

The red head whimpered still unmoving. "Please, take me with him. Please, lease just let me die."

The Don waved his words off, "I would but you have money to make me." He leaned down until he was face to face with the other, "Besides, I like you. I'd like to keep you around for a while."

[Ending note: Please review if you like this story. If not I'll delete it.]


	2. Playing dead

~*xXx*~

Clarification: Some people sent me messages wondering what exactly it was that Mello did to Louis. Allow me to explain so that you can continue into the next chapter without the same issues. Mello took a switch blade from inside of his boot and pushed it through Louis's teeth and through both sides of his cheeks. In other words he separated the top half of his cheeks from the bottom half of his cheeks. He is permanently smiling because you can always see his teeth. Simple and bloody. So without any more adieu here is chapter two, playing dead.

~*xXx*~

Playing Dead

"I can truthfully say that I had no idea that Louis had such an," The Don's face slowly traveled around the room of beautiful cross-dresses before stopping at the red head that sat handcuffed to a chair and smirking, "interesting enterprise but I must say that I'm glad that it was me that found it. From this point on you all work for me and in return I allow you all to live." He glanced back at his men who all stood stoically, if not a bit uncomfortably behind him keeping their heads down as if that would hide them from his words. "Though, if there is someone amongst your ranks who doesn't want to work for me right now would be the best time to speak. We'll put you out of your misery. We'll do you the same kindness that we did for your sweet Louis."

The red head perked instantly, "Kill me." He spat at the Don who continued to smirk at the group. "I refuse to work for a filthy man such as you. This isn't a mafia run business. I'd rather sell my soul to the fucking devil than work for you." Emerald eyes narrowed on the Don. Matt managed to look striking even with the trickle of blood mingling with his hair and running down the side of his face like an intricate stream.

"Is that right?" The Don asked bending down to the red heads level. "I like you too much to kill you. You got fire kid, something that unusual around here. As a matter of fact you remind me of another one in our ranks right now." He didn't need to glance over his shoulder towards the blond hiding himself in the back for Mello to know that he was speaking of himself. "Unfortunately, it seems that Louis didn't afford himself to train you properly." With those words a swift vision blurring smack came to the side of Matt's face leaving a reddening mark. "As far as you're concerned I am the devil and you don't need to sell anything. I take what I want."

Matt rocked slightly in the chair from the slap. "You hit like a bitch." He replied splitting blood on the floor in front of group that still stood quietly in the background. "When the boss is out I'm in charge of lemon lime." The pure hatred that rose in those green eyes was enough to make Mello want to step back and he didn't think he could ever be afraid of someone like Matt. But this wasn't his Matt anymore, this was someone new. There was the Matt he had left behind had transformed into.

The Don sneered, "Is that right? You're the head of lemon lime now." He reached forward grasping several strands of bloody red tresses and giving them a hefty tug. "I've known many people like you in the past kid. You're looking for somewhere to belong. For someone that wants you almost as much as you want the protection and shelter of somewhere safe." He let go of the boy just enough to step back. "I can give you all those things. I can give you the things that Louis himself couldn't provide for you. All I want from you is your loyalty as my new pet."

~*xXx*~

"Okay."

The only word that Matt had spoken after the proposition had been handed to him. The very idea of Matt, his best friend Matt being the pet of that old perverted bastard sent waves of fury through him. The old man had smirked and ordered Mello to take Matt to get cleaned up so that they could have a proper conversation later in his bedroom.

Matt had been in the shower for almost an hour now. If he hadn't thoroughly checked the room for ways out or a way for the red head to kill himself he would have been worried that Matt was still trying to off himself. He wasn't, he was simply taking his time in the shower before he had to come back and face the reality that had happened in the past few hours. He could tell by the haunted look in Matt's eyes that he was blaming himself for what had happened to Louis. They had been completely out armed and numbered. Matt had been their only chance and he performed brilliantly. He was even ready to die when the time came. Matt, his bestfriend, had been turned into a soldier.

The bathroom door opened just enough to release the steam that had been trapped but there was no sign of the red head for another few minutes. Eventually the red head strolled his way forward not so much as glancing in the direction of the blond sitting in the only chair in the room. He had changed clothes and for the first time since they had met back up he looked like Matt. The striped shirt, the loose fitting jeans and finally the goggles pulled firmly over his eyes was enough to want to make Mello rush him but he didn't. Instead he watched the red head move around the room doing useless activity.

"Matt." Mello whispered faintly noticing the other stop moving for several seconds before beginning to move around again. "Matt, I know you can hear me." He said in a slightly louder voice before glancing towards the door where he was positive that the Don had stationed men. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"What happened to you Mello?" He questioned leaning against the warmth of the wall by the fireplace. "You work for a bunch of thugs and killed an innocent man tonight and you're asking me what happened to me?" He watched the other from the sunny tint of his goggles but didn't continue but the words hung from his lips carrying enough weight for the both of them.

Mello hissed, "I did what I had to do to survive in the world Matt. What the fuck does it look like I did?" He glared as the other began to cackle waving off his answer as though it were the most trivial thing he had come to hear.

Matt gestured to the room. "What do you call this?" He questioned.

"Matt you're a stripper and if you work for the Don you'll be a prostitute also." He moved to stand but the blank look on the face of the red head kept his sitting.

He shrugged, "You sold your brain and I decided to sell my body." He ran his fingers through his still wet hair. "When you left I followed you Mello. I couldn't bear the idea of you running around in the world alone and without me but it wound up that that's not how it was. You had gone out and found a place in this world…a place without me." He sighed reaching into his pocket for a cigarette and lighting it before continuing. "I was lost with too much pride to go crawling back to Wammy house and no idea where I could go. No one takes a teenager seriously when they tell them that they're a world class hacker. I was alone on the street, stealing to be able to survive. That's how I found Louis."

"Prostitution?" Mello spat coldly.

Matt shook his head slowly, "No. I stole money from his Don." He took a long drag from his cigarette before sighing quietly. "Everything that happened tonight was my fault. Louis never did anything wrong except hide me." He put the cigarette out on the mantle. "And now he's dead and I have a debt to repay."

Blue eyes blinked, "You have got to be kidding me."

The red head shrugged, "Do you really believe that a person like Louis could have acquired this type of business? That someone working so low in the mafia business had this kind of intelligence and somehow still left behind clues of where he could be and where he was going?" He questioned softly. "I gave Louis power and he could have kept it…" He shook his head heading towards the door. "Mello, I'm not the same Matt that you abandoned all those years ago. I suggest that you stay out of my way." He reached for the door handle.

"Matt!" Mello whispered almost in desperation.

"That's not my name anymore. Call me Red."

[ Authors note: This chapter didn't turn out exactly how I had originally believed that it would. Somehow Matt turned from being a badass victim to a badass villain but somehow I don't dislike it. It's an interesting idea because usually the Matt that I write is the victim. It will be a pretty interesting change. Anyway please review and I'll update when I can. Thanksgiving break means no Internet which means probably won't be another update until next Monday.]


	3. Forever mine, never yours

[Authors note: And here's that new chapter...that I just wrote...because I love you. I'll update, or something, hopefully soon. If I don't...just mail me and I'll get right on it.]

Forever mine, never yours

"Hunny, I really don't think that you need more though I've never seen someone hold their liquor quite like you." Demetri whispered giving the blond at the counter a glance over before giving him what he had asked for. The last few days had been rough for everyone. Their previous owner had been found and killed. The mafia had taken over their place of residence; most of their customers had been frightened off for good reason. Red had decidedly turned a new leaf as the Don's personal play toy and everyone was walking on eggshells. "You're Mello right?" He asked softly watching the other shift slightly under the skylights.

Large blue eyes blinked a few times before he nodded apparently after deciding there was no problem with telling him. "Yeah, you heard them talking about me or something?" He asked examining the drink in his hands but deciding not to drink it yet. Instead he closed his eyes as if attempted to keep the world around him in focus.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I heard someone say your name earlier." He mumbled cleaning one of the glasses that he had stacked to take care of. "You know Red, right? He's changed a lot since coming here, either that or he's showing everyone his true colours now." He watched Mello's reaction lightly gauging him as best as he could but the blond's face remained slack. "Either way he's back under the thumb of the boss and can't be trusted."

Mello took his time to down the drink now. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for what happened to Matt. Matt had always been callus but he had never been cruel. He had purposefully brought the mafia here to get rid of Louis and now he was pretending to be a good little boy for the Don. He couldn't think of anything worse than that than maybe him being dead somewhere. "Why do you say he can't be trusted?"

Demetri picked up another glass. "I've been here from the beginning. I remember when Lily was the favourite but never once did he run the club the way that Red does. When Red came into the picture everything about this place changed. He uses his looks to get past defenses and when he does he's eat you from the inside out. I'm not saying he's always been a bad person but…" His voice drifted off from the sounds of a commotion in the front of the club. "Oh, damn."

A champagne glass came sailing across the room before shattering a bottle of gin into tiny shards. "You think I don't know what you're doing." The one Demetri had just spoken of, Lily, stood poised over a table where Matt sat watching him boredly. "You never loved Louis, even after he did all those things for you. Even after taking you in off the street all those years ago you did this. That petty act that you put on begging them to kill you was nothing. I know you. I _know _you."

Matt leaned back in his chair balancing it on two legs. "Is there something important that you wanted to tell me or are you done yet?" He asked seriously watching her with glowing green eyes. The lights played off of him giving him an almost untouchable ethereal look. "Look Lily, in this world there is no one I care about more than myself. That you are completely correct about. Louis didn't mean anything to me but if I wanted to move on I had to get rid of him and so I did." He smirked coolly. "As for you I would suggest that you don't continue to cross me if you know what's good for you. The Mafia isn't the only way people disappear."

The gun came from nowhere pointed directly at Matt's face, while Matt himself held another of his own pointed towards Lily. Mello was on his feet alternating his gun on both Matt and Lily with caution. "Put the guns away." He said calmly crossing the room while keeping his gun leveled on both of them. "Put them away." He repeated.

"You first blondie." Matt's voice replied taking his gun off of safety and cocking it. "Come on Lily you don't know what you're doing. I would hate to have to kill you." His voice dropped into a deadly hiss as he watched the other. "Put it down."

Mello's eyes narrowed, "Don't you call me blondie."

Matt smirked, "And why would I listen to you blondie?" He responded barely giving any consideration to the gun in the others hand. "Are you going to shoot me Mell? I don't think you have it in your to shoot your best friend. Your only friend. Though, I would hardly call us that anymore." His voice sounded slightly tighter but Mello couldn't place the emotion.

"Mail." Mello whispered. "This isn't you."

Matt rounded on him instead of Lily. "Don't you call me that." His voice was husky. "Don't you fucking call me that. That person died years ago." He looked like the blond had pushed him to his limit with just a name.

"Mail."

"Mihael."

Lily backed slightly. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Mello." A hand on his shoulder nearly made him shoot the red head. "He belongs to the boss. Let him go." Daniel whispered softly using his own hand to push the gun down in Mello's hands.

Matt's arm dropped to his side waving Mello off. "Yeah Mello, why are you so damn upset with property?" He tried to make it sound like a joke but it came out harsh and bitter. He turned giving Lily the once over before shooting once in his direction. The man yelped and dropped down to his knees in fear. "That's what I thought." He mumbled disappearing up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

~*xXx*~

Mello stood outside the door still marked as Red. His oldest friend lay on the other side, he was positive of only that. He no longer knew anything about that person who had just willingly shot at another person. It was so unlike him that Mello hadn't known how to react when the other stormed off in a fit. Now, all he wanted was to have a conversation with him. An actual conversation, not that wit battles they had gone through in the time they had spent together. He wanted to sit down and find a way out for the Red head even if he would be the one paying for it.

He couldn't knock, that seemed too formal after sharing a bedroom with him for years. Instead he pushed the door open and paused. Matt sat with his back facing him staring at the far wall. "What do you want Mello?" He questioned without looking over his shoulder. "I thought we finished out discussion already?"

Mello frowned, "We haven't." He replied seriously shutting the door behind himself. "This isn't where you belong, Matt. We both know it, I don't know why you decided to get mixed up with this world but I don't plan on allowing you to stay here. The old man can only offer you a bit of protection but when people start gunning for you he'll abandon you just like he's done all the others."

Matt fell back his hair pooling around him. "Don't you think that I know that? Give me some credit; I did make it this far without your help. I don't need it now either. It's a bit late for you to decide to take an interest in me." He licked his lips watching the other with lidded eyes. "It's not like you to be under someone though Mello. Why haven't you become a Don yourself?" He picked himself us sliding across the room lightly. "You have all that intelligence but you've stopped trying to make yourself rise. If you control it all then I can get out and you'll have all the power that you need." He came to a stop in front of the blond sliding a hand behind his neck.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "That game won't work on me Matt. I'm the master manipulator, remember?" He watched the smile spread on the others lips as his head dropped to his shoulder. "Matt, it won't work." He felt lips on the exposed skin of his neck kissing a firm like across. "Matt."

The red head barely pulled back to whisper, "You seem tense. Let me do this for you." He alternated bites and kisses along the blond's neck. "Just hear me out."

Mello's hands flew up to the other's shoulders. "Matt, stop it. I'm not going to sleep with you."

The red head frowned, "Why not? It's what I wanted for all those years back in Wammy house. You wouldn't give me the time of day; let me have my chance now."

The blond shook his head. "No, because you want control and you're going to try and do it with sex. I won't do it Mail. That won't work on me but I do want to help you." He cupped the others face but he could tell his words were falling on deaf ears. He leaned forward kissing the red head on the forehead. "I'll help you whether you want it or not because if you're going to belong to anyone, it's me."


	4. What has passed

Authors note: I know quite a few people read this and I'm sorry for being late. I'm running on lack of sleep and boredom so here's your newest chapter. Please read, review and enjoy.

What has passed

Matt rolled over for what had to be the fifth time tonight. He was still sitting there, staring at him. He wasn't sure if in all the years he hadn't seen Mello he had learned how to sleep with his eyes open or the blond was actually still watching over him. Fingers ran through red tresses for something to do, anything to keep his mind off of Mello. The blond was back after all this time saying scary misleading things. He had trusted Mello before and look where that had led him. He was the property of some Don that just wanted a pretty pet to play, pet and touch anytime he wanted.

He bit his lip remember the words he had spewed about Louis. The man had seemed like the only person in the world that cared about him and what would happen to him. He shivered at the idea of what they had already done to him and it was his fault. Louis knew the truth, he had always known that Matt didn't love him but that didn't stop him from loving Matt. He wasn't sure how he should feel about any of it but he was positive that it wasn't good. No, nothing good had come from last night. Tears prickled at his eyes at what he had caused. Somewhere out there a woman had lost her husband and their children had lost their father.

"I'm sorry." He whispered knowing the words would never reach them. Who they did reach was the blond sitting quietly still watching him with a look to shatter glass. He turned his face away from Mello's not wanting to think about him right now either.

Mello shifted slightly in his chair, "Sorry about what?" He questioned aloud guessing that the other didn't want to hear his voice. He tilted his head to the side still watching Matt.

Matt shrugged lightly, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't have anything to do with you. Trust me." That was only a white light. He was just trying not to think about anything right now and no matter how far a sleep he lulled himself into it wouldn't save anything. His conscious was screaming. His body twitched with ghost touches from Louis. His mind seemed like it was imploding upon itself. He shivered thoughtlessly again as he heard the sound of movement behind him. Mello had moved to stand. He was really taking this whole 'watching over Matt' thing seriously. He was even trusted enough to be left in a room with him.

The bed creaked under the weight of another person. Mello's hand was on his back stroking gently. It wasn't the touch of someone that wanted something from him. He knew that feel all too well. It was the comfort that he had been searching for in sleep. It was actual comfort coming from his oldest friend that still, somehow, knew that despite his words Matt was hurting. It didn't matter how long they hadn't seen each other somehow they would always be friends, able to communicate things at the drop of a hat through a look or touch.

"Don't cry Matt." Mello's voice was heavy. Matt glanced over his shoulder. The blond was staring into space again, almost as if he wasn't fully there. He continued with his stroking, "This is my fault. I'll fix it somehow." His hand tensed slightly at the words but he didn't stop petting the other. "Matt, you shouldn't have followed me. You don't belong in a place like this."

Matt rolled over. Mello's hand stilled but remained in place now on the red head's stomach. "So what I should have just stayed in Wammy house and been a good boy?" He questioned aloud watching the blond shrug slightly. "Nothing is that simple Mello. I've made a lot of mistakes in the last six years but I'll be damned if I let that be one of them."

Mello glanced around, "Look where the fuck you are Matt. Even I'm having hard time thinking about a way that I can get you away now that the Don likes you." He sighed shaking his head roughly. "It's a very delicate world Matt."

The red head shrugged, "I know that already. I can stay along as long as I need to." He replied seriously. "I don't regret coming after you Mello so don't act like I should. The only thing I should regret is not being able to find you before you got yourself into this." The blonds head snapped in his direction. Matt smirked, "You should have known that was coming."

Mello sighed, "Should have but didn't expect you to say it out loud. Matt, let me take care of this. We'll leave this. I promise."

The dark eyebrow cocked, "How? Magic?" He questioned watching the blond shake his head slowly back to thinking. There was once a point where Matt always knew what the blond was thinking but now looking at him older, tanner, more slender and dangerous. He tilted his head to the side before looking away before the blond could glance in his direction. Mello still struck awe though him. It was almost sickening.

Mello frowned, "Don't worry about that. You just play your part and stay out of trouble with that mouth of yours." He glanced at his hand laying on Matt's blanket. "If it means I leave with you then I'll leave the Mafia."

Matt shrugged, "Something like that would take time, and a lot of it. Plus you don't know that you can trust me."

Mello chuckled, "Six year later, stripper Matt is still my best friend." He replied ruffling the others hair.

~*xXx*~

Mello jerked away from the pain as it connected to his nose. He pulled himself up tangled in blankets and something…someone else. He growled grabbing at one of the limbs swinging restlessly around near his face. It was Matt, he hadn't remembered falling asleep but what was worse he didn't remember falling asleep in bed with Matt. The red head was still sleeping, tears streaming down his cheeks leaving teardrops on the blanket that matched his hair. It turned the spots black in the rays of sunshine.

"Please, please God no." The red head whispered over and over again. Mello caught his other hand before he could swing it again. "Don't…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His voice was rising towards a scream.

Mello clamped his hand over the others mouth. "Stop it. You're dreaming, Matt." He gave the other a forceful shake. "Matt, you're fucking sleeping. Wake up."

Matt released a final gasp, "Louis, I'm sorry." He breathed before his eyes snapped over. He looked horrified, almost as if he had seen a ghost. His body was covered in sweat and tears as he jerked his hands out of Mello's. His body shook is frightening tremors as he shook his head desperately. Mello opened his mouth to speak, "Leave." Matt's voice was rough and hoarse. "Fucking leave Mello." He hissed pulling himself to his feet as he moved across the room towards the bathroom. "Leave!" He screamed a final time slamming the door behind himself.

Mello frowned, it seemed like his friend was more gone than he had originally thought. The faster he got Matt away from here the better for his mental health. He could only imagine.


	5. Red

Authors note: Thank you to everyone that is still reading. I hope you enjoy this installment! Please read, review and enjoy.

Red

Matt barely remembered what had transpired in the last few hours. Actually, that was wrong. He remembered yelling at Mello but he didn't remember why. When he woke up again he was sitting in the only chair in his room that was pulled towards the fireplace that was now dying. The embers crackled softly barely giving off heat any longer. The sunlight streamed through the curtains and he couldn't place how long he had been sleep. What he did know is he owed Mello an apology for freaking out like that on him. It seemed like it was beginning to get harder to separate fiction from life. He needed out but he wasn't sure if Mello was the right way. The blond had left him once already and never looked back.

"Fuck," He hissed throwing the blanket off of himself before standing. He regretted not thinking this all the way through. In actuality he would have never guessed that the mafia boss that he decided to steal from would be the same one that Mello would work for. Actually, that made more sense when he figured out years ago that madam fate liked to kick him in the ass any chance that she could. This was just another one of those chances. If he made the wrong decision he would wind up dead before he could make a plan B. "I've royally fucked up this time."

"Well yeah." The answer came from the door causing the red head to jump. He turned to find Demetri giving a sympathetic smile as he shut the door behind himself. "But come on Red, everyone knew you were fucked up when you walked through the door the first time. We're all fucked up in some way it's just that you wear it a bit better than the rest of us. Plus, I've never heard you yell before." He flashed a perfect smile leaning against the door.

Matt returned the smile but no warmth touched his eyes. "I'm only human." He replied. All he wanted was to be alone right now and clearly Demetri wanted something. "What do you want anyway?"

Demetri shrugged, "I've looked out for you since you've come here. If that blond man is planning on taking you from here I want to come with you. I worked for Louis not these freaks. I want my life back." He folded his arms his dark gaze locking with Matt's green. Those eyes held something frightening behind them, almost feral in a way, but he would never say anything about it. There had always been something a bit more off about Red than everyone else that worked here. He always kept to himself and when he didn't have to work he stayed in his bedroom. He did whatever he could to stay out of the way from the others but Demetri couldn't stop watching him. He had to because the person standing in front of him is nothing but a ticking time bomb and when he went off Demetri wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

"That's not why you came in here." Matt responded tilting his head slightly. Seconds passed before he turned his back to the other and began to drag the chair back across the room to where Mello sat in it previously. "What do you actually want Demetri?"

The man smirked, "I meant what I said but the Don is requesting your presence out there." He tilted his head back.

Matt nodded, "I'll be there soon." He replied hearing the door open and close. Mello wasn't the way out if everyone had already figured out that the blond wanted to get him out of here. Mello wasn't the way.

~*xXx*~

"Mello," The Don shifted lightly glancing back at the blond who was sitting close. "Why don't you go and see what's taking my pet so long?" It wasn't a question but a command asked in the way of a question. Mello moved to stand before spotting Matt taking his dear time across the lobby. He settled back down barely taking notice of the smile that appeared on the face of the Don. "Red, how nice it is for you to join me two hours after I asked for your ass to be here."

Matt shrugged lightly. "I was busy." He replied watching as the Don's eyes narrowed.

The Don sat a bit straighter, "Daniel please show Red what happens to those that don't come when I call them." He took pride when the eager young man walked across the space striking Matt roughly across the face. To his defense Matt didn't make a noise. His face snapped sideways for a few seconds before he turned back and stared blankly at the Don. Mello was on the edge of his seat.

"Was that it?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

The Don bellowed a deep booming laugh. "You would make one hell of a soldier Red." He grinned but Matt didn't return the smile. "I had a few questions to ask you before I let you become my pet." Matt didn't respond but he did shift his weight on his other foot. "How do you know Mello?"

Matt's gaze slid to the blond sitting behind the Don along with everyone else around. He shrugged, "I don't." He replied in the same carefree tone that he used when he arrived and told the Don that he was busy. "Why?"

"Daniel here told me that the two of you recognized each other. Was Mello one of your customers?" He offered as Matt shrugged again. The Don pursed his lips, "I'll ask you again do you know Mello?"

Matt locked eyes with Mello who looked slightly pained. "We grew up together." He said airily. "I hadn't seen him in years though. Mello used to be my best friend." The jeering that ensued with Mello's fellow mafia members shoving him and laughing that he had a best friend despite his tough guy exterior. "But that was many years ago."

The Don nodded, "I see. I see." He glanced back towards Mello who stared on coldly. "I supposed that's right. Mello doesn't have many friends and I'm assuming you two knew each other before he came to work for me. Were you two lovers?"

"No." Matt replied vaguely. "We were just two parentless kids that formed a friendship. It wasn't meant to last." He stared into Mello's blue gaze as he spoke. "We never expected it to last."

The Don smiled opening his arm as everyone in the room watched Matt take careful slow steps before settling into the lap of the man. "You're more beautiful than all the girls I kept around me for all this time. You're probably better in the bed too." Matt smiled feeling hands roaming lightly over his body.

"Perhaps, I guess you'll have to find that out later." His voice was light almost sweet as he leaned in to kiss the man. His attention wasn't on the old man that seemed more than eager to move to the bedroom but on the blond that watched with stoic anger.


	6. Matt is a genius

Authors note: It's been a while since I've updated and I don't know if anyone is still following. I'm trying to get them out. I apologize for the wait. Please read, review and enjoy.

Matty is a genius

The love bites would fade soon enough. They certainly weren't what was keeping him up tonight. For some reason he wanted a shower, a long, hot shower. He had been in this business for a few years and never had he felt like he was doing the wrong thing. He cursed himself, the second that Mello steps back into his life he lost perspective of what was going on around him. That was something that he didn't want but it was also something that he couldn't control.

He pulled his legs up to his chest hearing the sounds of the perverted old man beside him. Slowly his eyes closed. He was doing the right thing, right? He was saving his own ass. He winced. The way that he was going about it was wrong and he knew it. It would be simpler to just run away from here like he had run away from everything else in his life. Everything that he touched withered and died. He couldn't see that happening to Mello. He didn't want to see that happen to Mello. It had been years and still when he looked at the blond he saw the person that understood him like no other.

He pushed himself off the bed wrapping a bathrobe around him. The old man wouldn't be worried if he woke up without the red head. That was usually how it worked. These types of people wanted him for nothing more than use. His intelligence, his looks, his ideas. Everything about him was meant for other people and none of it was for himself.

He slipped out the bedroom door taking his time to go to his own room. He could hear something going on down the hallway. He was surprised that anyone was up at this time but when he turned the corner his sight was filled with the blond hair and blue eyes of Mello. He was coming down the hallway wearing what seemed like his trademark leather. It fit snugly to his body. The same body that he had insisted was doughty at Wammy house but Matt had known better.

"Mello." He whispered suddenly feeling even dirtier than before. He tightened the robe but it didn't hide the marks on his neck.

The blond stared silently for several seconds before nodding in his in general direction. It hurt even more when he continued to walk as if they were just strangers passing by on the road of life. He winced, that was exactly what they were at this point. Did he really think their friendship should have continued through the time they hadn't been together over these years? Of course it wouldn't. He didn't blame Mello. He blamed himself.

He slipped into his bedroom nearly slamming the door. He knew Mello could hear it, he wasn't that far down the hallway but it still felt like defeat to him.

~*xXx*~

"How do you know Red again, Mello?" the Don questioned the blond that had sat away from the group this morning. Matt still hadn't emerged from his room from when he passed by him hours prior. He heard the door slam like the other was mad at him but he was doing everything in his power to keep himself sane. His best friend was being pawed over by his employer and it irked him. He wasn't sure why though. He and Matt had parted ways years ago but Matt was still his best friend. They would always be best friends.

Mello glanced up, "We grew up together." He replied softly earning several confused and dark looks from the soldiers. He didn't have time for them. He didn't even feel like blowing up at the confused glances.

The Don gave a mirth filled chuckle, "Was he such a whore back then also?" He questioned aloud as the group roared in laughter.

Mello shrugged lightly but didn't respond. He glanced up to find the red head watching him from the second level of the bar. Mello raised an eyebrow and Matt gave a gentle way before taking a long swig of something that Mello suspected was alcohol. Matt was drinking and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Where is that slut anyway? I gave it to him nice and hard and he took every bit of it. You ever fucked him Mello?" He questioned as the blond shook his head slowly. "Well damn, you certainly missed out." He went back to talking to the group about his previous night. Surprisingly they actually listened intently. Mello snorted, but he was the fag.

He locked eyes with Matt again who gestured for him to come. Mello frowned glancing at the group before slowly shaking his head. Matt nodded disappearing behind the bar without waste. Mello smiled, even after all this time they could communicate without actually speaking. He was positive that would come in handy.

"Da fuck you so happy about Mello?" The Don questioned as the blond stood.

Mello shrugged, "The satisfaction that a plan is working out for the better of the family. That's all." He said slipping backstage towards the bedrooms. Matt's door was cracked and Mello was pleased that he was able to read the other perfectly.

"Matt?" He questioned pushing the door open. The red head glanced up from his bed. Mello gently shut the door behind himself watching for a new clue as to what he was supposed to do now. This person, despite how familiar he seemed, was still a stranger to him. "You asked me to come and all you're going to do is sit there?" He questioned with a bit of humor.

The red head didn't smile as he looked at the other. He looked as if he had been crying for some time. The Matt Mello remembered never cried. Not when he lost his family, not when he fell in the playground and broke his leg and he shouldn't be crying now. All it did was make him feel bad for the other and he knew that was the last thing Matt wanted. He had made his own choices and it seemed like he was standing by it.

"Let's run away." Matt's voice was quiet, timid. "Please Mello, let's run away and take care of each other like old times." He didn't look up to search Mello's face for the answer. Mello liked the life he was living even if it meant his eternal soul. Asking the blond for help seemed to insignificant in comparison. "Please."

Blue eyes finally met green. "It'll take time. Can you give me some time Matt?" He questioned as the red head's eyes widened. He nodded slowly like a lost child. "I have a bit to organize but we'll leave soon. I'll take care of you. You'll never have to worry about living like this ever again." He slipped from the bedroom before someone came looking for him or the red head. The last thing they needed right now was to be seen together.

When the door closed again Matt reached up wiping his eyes a gentle smile playing on his lips. He had the other hooked; all he had to do was wait. The smile faded. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to manipulate Mello…he really wanted to run away with him. He buried his head in his hands. Mello returns and everything falls apart. Everything.


	7. Buying time

Authors note: Well it certainly has been sometime since I've updated. Sorry about that. Hell, I don't even know if anyone is still reading this but I don't blame you if you're not. So those that are reading please read, review and enjoy.

Buying time

The call had come nearly eight times but Matt still sat in his bedroom. He didn't feel like being bothered. Not by Mello, not by customers and definitely not by that old man everyone seemed to respect so much. If they knew the types of things he was into. He shuttered slightly taking another sip of brandy. It was nearly ten in the morning and the only thing that could calm his nerves enough was a drink.

Mello hadn't spoken to him since he had offered to take him away. That had been almost two weeks ago not that he blamed Mello for changing his mind. Despite their lengthy history Matt knew that if it came down to it he would throw the blond under the bus. He looked up red hair falling out of his eyes where he could see the glint of green in the mirror across the room. That was a lie. He was beginning to even lie to himself. He risked his life for the people that worked here, he had risked his life for himself but he would walk into the den of hell if it meant that Mello walked free.

Footsteps sounded down his hallway again and he knew it had to be another soldier. First whoever it was tried the door that he had locked nearly thirty minutes ago. Next they kicked the bottom of it angrily. It wasn't Mello, he would take the thing off the hinges. "You are aware the fucking Don is calling you? I suggest you go before you get everyone here fucking killed. He's pissed off."

Matt shrugged to himself despite the other not being able to see him. "I'll be out soon enough." He said taking another sip and falling back onto his bed. Getting everyone "fucking killed" didn't seem like such a big thing any longer.

xXx

"About damn time." The Don hissed as Matt slid past the soldiers. There was something different about today. Today everyone was assembled in the bar area except the ones that worked here. Usually they would be skittering by trying not to be seen but still busy. Today there was nothing by these losers. Mello sat close to the Don. Matt couldn't make out his expression once he reached the table the two sat at. "When I fucking call you what are you supposed to do?" He hissed standing up so that he stood in full height towering above Matt by several inches. Had he cared it would have been intimidating. Right now it was just something that he couldn't bring himself to think about.

He shrugged vaguely a small smirk riding on his face. "Take my time getting here. Remember you do like my moxy." He sniggered as the fierce slap rocked him backwards. The soldiers were poised to laugh but unlike most people Matt took the abuse in stride. He stood back up fully not even a whimper escaping from his lips. The bruise on his cheek was already darkening and he could see Mello watching him with cool interest.

The Don smirked himself. "Look what you made me do. I bruised that pretty face of yours." He reached forward tilting Matt's head upward so that he could get a good look at it. "Don't make me do that again, okay?"

"Okay." Matt replied shortly although he had no intention of always doing what he was told. He had been like that since childhood and a few smacks probably wouldn't set that back into place.

The Don nodded, "Good. We're behind schedule so I guess you don't get to pack." He watched an eyebrow arch from the red head. "I've decided that this business venture isn't going to be profitable." Matt blinked slowly. "But you…I like you so I'm bringing you with me."

Matt breathed in deeply. "Profitable?" He asked aloud trying to put the pieces together quickly. "What about everyone else? Where are they?"

There was a cool snicker from the group around him. "The boys will be taking care of them." He said firmly as two of the soldiers surged forward suddenly grabbing Matt's arms. The Don nodded as if they were doing the right thing. "They know too much."

Realization dawned on the red head. "No, please wait." His voice was slightly shrill. "They know not to talk. Please."

He Don held his hand up, "Be that as it may I can't take chances." He snapped his finger and the automatic weapons came out. Matt gasped aloud. Mello stood his own weapon in hand as he avoided the eyes of the red head. "Mello you know what to do."

The blond nodded ad they moved out with strategic positioning.

Matt screamed, "Mello please! Please don't!" The soldiers were dragging him backwards as he heavily kicked the air attempting to break free. He wasn't sure what he would do….what he could do but everything in him told him that they needed help.

The first gunshot rang and Matt's blood ran cold. There was screams, running footsteps before a full spray of bullets were heard. That stopped the running instantly. Matt could tell he was still screaming, still trying to break free but everything had gone silent.

He couldn't help them. He couldn't even help himself.

xXx

Somewhere in the screaming the soldiers must have had enough before Matt woke up lying in the backseat of a car. He could tell by the faint rumble that they were moving but due to the throbbing he couldn't tell which direction or even move to find out. Instead he cracked an eye open and to his relief it wasn't the Don who was sitting with him but Mello.

The blond was sitting facing him blue eyes drifting from one window to the other with no particular interest.

"Murderer." Matt coughed the word out as the blue ice gaze zeroed in on him. "You murdered them. Murderer."

Mello shrugged, "It was the order. I obeyed the order." He said simply watching the other with eerie stillness. "How do you feel? They said they hit you pretty hard accidentally."

Matt closed his eyes again, "Accidentally, right." He mumbled fighting the tears that were threatening. He counted some of them as friends. It hurt that they were gone. "Why? Why did he kill them?"

Mello was silent for a long while. "Because he wanted to eliminate your ties." He said evenly. The red head's head snapped back and the throbbing began ten times worse. "He's a sadistic son of a bitch but he knows how to break someone. He's trying to break you Matt."

Matt released something between a sob and chuckle. "Break me? How can you break something that's been broken for years?" He mused aloud.

"You're amazing at stitching yourself back together." Mello's voice was calm but that made Matt stare at him harder. "Don't do anything stupid Matt." His eyes bespoke several things. One was that Mello hadn't given up on getting him out of here. The second was that they were being watched and listened to and the third was that Mello trusted him.

Matt sighed, closed his eyes and knew that he would trust Mello because he always had.


End file.
